


短小随笔

by aphrodite14



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite14/pseuds/aphrodite14
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	短小随笔

随笔1  
📮

山姆来了，带来史蒂夫最爱吃的水果。詹姆斯就放下那本呼啸山庄，把史蒂夫叫醒。史蒂夫从梦中醒来，颇为不满地敲敲床边把手。三人小声地聊起来。

他们聊尼克的新眼罩，希尔办公桌上的花，托尼的战甲又坏掉啦，还有娜塔莎的红色短发。

聊到开心处，史蒂夫就大笑起来，手无法大范围活动，只能堪堪碰碰詹姆斯的手。山姆也笑，扯到脸上的伤口又倒吸一口凉气。

詹姆斯勾起嘴角，目光触到窗外，一个颇为可爱的棕发小男孩在草坪上蹦着跳着，大喊爸爸，他的母亲在一旁微笑。

突然，不知怎么的，詹姆斯鼻头一酸，竟要落下泪来。他感到一种叫做幸福的奇怪的滋味，一如七八十年前温暖的夜里史蒂夫颤抖的金色睫毛给他的感受。他手轻轻放在小腹，一个小小的心脏在里面跳动。

“……现在，说说你怎么爱他吧。”

“就像每个人那样爱呀！你真糊涂，内莉。”

“一点也不，回答吧。”

“我爱他脚下的土地，他头上的天，他所碰过的每一样东西，以及他说出的每一个字。我爱他所有的表情和所有的动作，还有他整个的一切。”

……


End file.
